Forbidden Malfoy
by RedneckLaughary
Summary: Ok, instead of creating another fake character into the happry potter series to be with Draco Malfoy, I'm going into Hogwarts guys! I'm Draco's new love..yay..and I was supposed to be in Gryffindor...u gotta read the story.,...and there's another shock!
1. Raw Emotion

I don't know what came over me.

"Please….don't move..." I whispered.

Pushed against the wall of the stone castle, his grey eyes burning deep into my soul, I tried to control my breathing, knowing that if ANY Slytherin came by, we'd be the talk of the common room for weeks. Our relationship was new to the House, and to us. It was like we had no control over our actions once things were heated up and we found ourselves in situations such as the one we were embraced in now. One of us, usually me, pushed against a wall or on a bed, legs wrapped around each other, kissing, maybe more. Raw. Passionate. But we knew it was bound to happen. Once you're in love, all caution and control be damned.

"I won't, as long as you are comfortable….kiss me."

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and leaned into my lips as we shared the most romantic kiss I'd ever had. I couldn't believe he was kissing me, dating me, passing me notes in potions class at the start of our relationship, asking me to cheer for him at the next Quidditch game. It was like a dream, the way my blood boiled when he came near me, ran his cold fingers down the side of my leg, across my forehead, or grasped my hand in his. His eyes cut into me deep and I could never look away. He was addicting like poison….prepare for my demise.

"Baby, let's go to my bed." He asked for the third time.

This time, I had no reason to say no.

To our love story, was only one problem. I was supposed to be a Gryffindor.


	2. Forever

Ok, you're coming around in the middle of our story, our love, so I'll back this thing up a little. The night Draco and I first got onto Platform 9 ¾, he passed me on the train, and looked back at me like he saw an angel. The entire train ride I was constantly sneaking looks at him through the glass. I'd heard about his family; I didn't care. He was like game of chess that you can't look away from, even for a second, or your opponent might snatch the victory right from under your ass.

Anyway, once we got to Hogwarts, I stood in line with him for the Sorting Hat to tell us our futures. I thought my ass was grass and the Hat would mow it. I wanted so badly to be in Slytherin with Draco, I knew he'd be put there, and sure enough, that was where he sat. I went up on that stool, sat there, and waited for the inevitable "Gryffindor!" that I thought was sure to come…but it didn't.

"Another one with a whole family from Gryffindor huh?" the hat said.

"Yes..." I whispered.

"But," the hat cautioned, "it seems you have a desire…in your heart…for the love of the boy I just placed…in Slytherin."

"Yes," I said again.

"Slytherin!" shouted the Hat.

The whole of the Great Hall fell silent. Jaws dropped to the floor and eyes widened as big as the Black Lake. I opened my eyes, and walked to the Slytherin table, sat down, and closed my eyes again. Someone's foot touched mine. My green eyes met Draco's grey ones and we shared a smile. My heart flew right through the night-sky ceiling. If there was ever a time I blushed, it was then. And my face got hot… and oh yeah, he noticed.

I never imagined he'd be looking at me with that intensity he was in his bed, a few short weeks later. It was our first time. Our very first time. Who better to let into my life and heart completely? Who cared if mother was appalled and father could hardly believe it. Thankfully his mother and father welcomed me into the family. I didn't care what I'd be losing at home for him, as long as I was gaining him.

"If we do this, I want to be with you forever," Draco sighed into my cheek and I positioned myself closer to him.

"Fine with me," I sighed back…

….Awhile later, in the Great Hall, I knew I was glowing. I never guessed that what I discovered was ever possible.


	3. Surreal Passion

When I woke up, I didn't want to move.

When you're in a lover's arms, you can experience the most damn uncomfortable things and not want to wriggle an inch away from them. Draco's bed was huge, easy to stretch out in, and we only covered the middle. I pushed his white-blonde hair back, ran my fingers down his muscular arms, and moved closer to him. I loved the way he smelled. If I could bottle it, I would.

There were no words to describe the night before. If I had to pick, magical, cosmic, heavenly, would come to mind. I'd heard sex was enjoyable, but I can't imagine it ever getting any better than that. The way Draco looked at me, and held me, made me think that he never wanted anything more than me in his entire life. It didn't even hurt. He was so careful, gentle, it made me want to try again, rougher, rawer, but that would happen another time, for now, let him sleep.

Eventually though, we'd have to get out of bed. Face the masses downstairs ha. Since we had made love, I could sleep with Draco every night and not give a shit what the common room had to say about it. I could see us now, going to classes, mealtimes, then coming to the dormitory every night and getting into bed together.. perfect.

"What are you doing up?" a soft voice said behind me. I turned to face Draco and put my hand on his face.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"There was no snoring." Draco smirked.

"Haha but I do not snore thank you."

"Sure.. ready for breakfast?"

"Okay."

We ventured downstairs where a few of Draco's friends slapped him a high-five and laughed with him. Some of the girls who had crushed on Draco for years glared at me, and I just smiled and waved.

For weeks, my ideal plan went on with ease, Draco and I slept together, in both senses of the word, every night and spent our days peacefully…

A few weeks later, however, things began to change...and we didn't know if they were for better or worse.


End file.
